reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
King Raptor
"King Raptor ready for take-off" - King Raptor pilot - To be added... Related Aircraft Being advanced than the F-22A Raptor Fighter, the F-22B King Raptor is somewhere advanced than its older brother and is known to be accessed only by high-ranking officials of the United States Air Force, but due to several losses of the Raptor fighter, Lockheed Martin have installed the King Raptor with several enhancements for evasion and defense with a PDL System along with better countermeasures, despite the King Raptor being an uncommon fighter during the Second Eurasian Conflict Lockheed F-22A Raptor Jet Fighter America's jet fighter. It has many features that the plane currently boasts in the United States Task Force's armament such as Sidewider Missiles and GBU-39 Bombs, it also can achieve stealth upgrade along with countermeasures. These planes were replacing F-15 Eagles and even F-16 fighters during the courses of several wars. During these times, the F-22 Raptors have been utilising advanced technology which was better than the what older aircrafts possessed at that time. The Raptor have been used during the War in Iraq and even during the USA's War on Terrorism, incorporating Stealth Technology and even a larger payload than the USA's older planes. J-20 Black Eagle Stealth Fighter Sleek and powerful whilst in a fight against enemy aircraft, the new J-20 Black Eagle was recently introduced into the Peoples Liberation Air Force as a fifth generation stealth fighter in 2017, equipped with a set of 4 Hellfire Missiles. The Chinese versions of the planes were known to be facing off with the GLA's forces before the F-22B King Raptor was in service during the First Eurasian Conflict, however the J-20 fighters were not mostly common unlike the J-10 Annihilator during the conflict due to the GLA's attacks on China. Sukhoi Su-57 Raycaster Stealth Fighter The Raycaster was first known as the Sukhoi PAK FA prototype by Russian Government Loyalists and even Splinter Groups before the Forth Reich formed, utilised the Su-57 Raycaster during the Kalini Crisis for dealing with enemy positions and even trying to clear out New Russia from the separatist groups. But during Russia's demise which led the destruction of the country during the war. But when Yuri brought several groups and even Government Loyalists together, several forces which utilized these planes were rescued from destruction and restored for reserves by the Forth Reich for later on during the course of the Second Eurasian Conflict for dealing with enemy forces in the air. Sightings of these planes are still unknown which is suspicious to several peacekeeper factions and even making China be on full alert. Behind the Scenes * King Raptors are based on their original version from the original game, it will recieve the same upgrades such as optional bombs like the normal Raptor. * It is unknown if the Point Defense Laser will be present for the King Raptor, but it will possibly remain the same like in the original game. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Ace Air Force Sector Units Category:Aircrafts Category:Unique Units Category:Units of American Origin